


Don't you have a bed?

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Course words, Fluff, I mean, Love/Hate, M/M, No Smut, Potty mouths ???, Students, Swearing, idk - Freeform, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is taller, Rafinha is smaller and this so shouldn't be like this.</p><p>But marc was glad it was like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you have a bed?

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on a prompt but I can't find it.  
> Basically person A always sleeps during class and B let's him but one time he wakes him and...I forgot but you decided what happens.

Like any normal high school student Marc hated waking up early, according to his mother he was the laziest person in the universe. Of course his Mother did't know about the Brazilian kid that sat next to him in one of his class. The same kid that was currently drooling on the two person desk. Luckily, it was on his side and not Marc's.

Apart from the snoring Marc-Andre didn't mind the other sleeping. If the kid didn't want to succeed in life, that was his problem not Marc's. 

Most of the time the blond would read one of his books or he would be talking with the other blonde next to him, Rakitic, he was cool and helped Marc with his spanish when he first arrived at the foreign country.

Whenever the class would end the Brazilian's friend would wake him and even if he didn't Marc wouldn't care either way. This time though they didn't have a substitute but their teacher didn't show up so another teacher from a different class was there and he was being way too stern for Marc's liking. He was doing role call, calling out a name and waiting for the rightful owner to raise their hand. 

Marc wasn't planning on waking the other whose last name started with an 'A' for him to be ready but what are the odds that Marc _accidentally_ dropped his pencil with the eraser facing him and poking the other with the lead. I mean really what where the odds? 

"Alcántara"

Rafinha raised his head nodding towards the teacher too tired to correct him - _its rafinha_ \- then glaring at Marc once the attention wasn't near them. Marc pretended he didn't see him. 

It was pretty smooth sailing after that. 

Until he felt, Rafinha, the kid next to him eyes on him. Marc tried to focus on his book but it felt as if the other was making a hole in the side of his head. He snapped.

"I thought you weren't the shy type, but you've been staring for a while so I can't help but wonder maybe I had you wrong all along" Rafinha scoffs, a nasty look in his eyes that told Marc he wasn't looking at him because he thought he was cute or something.

Marc was glad because who would ever be able to handle that mess. Not him. 

"As far as I know, me and you have no problem. You let me sleep and I sleep, What's so hard to understand?" It was Marc's turn to glare "then do it!" This kid wasn't about to boss him around, he's German for fuck sakes. No one messes with him. 

"I would if you knew where you stand! Don't fucking wake me" Marc scoffed turning back to his book "I'm not done with you" Marc closed his book turning slowly to look at the Brazilian "oh shit! I'm so sorry, please continue!" That earned him an even harder glare. 

"Who do you think you are?" 

"I'm Marc-"

"Shut up. I don't care. If I did I would have asked months ago, we've been seated together since the semester started and it's almost over so why are you all of a sudden not getting the 'I sleep, you let me' thing?" 

The bell rang after that making Marc let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"It was an accident you piece of shit, I'll make sure to switch seats with one of your friends," Rafinha's face soften a bit but just for a second not enought to let Marc try make something of it "I'll stand in my place from now own" 

Actually that was good, Marc didn't know why it took him so long. He should have moved long ago. 

He was near his car when a hand grabbed his elbow he turned ready to fight whoever it was because that's how it was boys fought but never themselves it was always someone else doing it for them. 

This one though didn't have someone else do it and his intentions where far from any sort of violence. 

"Before you leave our seats," what a way to put it, Marc wanted to smile "I have a question, why do you stare at me when I'm sleeping?" Marc could feel his cheeks redening by the second. He wanted to hide and run; mostly run forever until he returned to Germany. 

Far from barcelona, from Spain and the stupid Brazilian with no hair and charming smile and back to his Germany with no sign of brown skin or brown hair or chocolate puppy eyes or weird accents he could hardly understand or portuguese, no portuguese just German. Yeah, that's good. 

"you snore loudly" he grimaced as soon as he said because that was lame and stupid and ugh swallow him whole, please, now. "Oh, sorry about that" and no, no, this kid didn't get to all of a sudden be shy and fragile and cute. No. 

"Is that all?"

"Why were you staring at me today?" Isn't that what is done when you're cornered with questions? You ask some yourself. 

"I think you're cute"

Fuck. Fuckydy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Marc didn't want that answer, he did but he didnt. He didn't god, no, how does he answer now. 

Screw this. This world and this cruel life that he was forced to live in. Screw him...better yet screw Rafinha, yes, that sounded much more appealing. 

"Thanks" 

He turned around returning to what he was doing before he got interrupted.  
He could hear the small breathy laugh behind him and then footsteps. He sped up his steps. Of course he wasn't fast enough to make the key go in the socket.

He turned around leaning against his car, his breath heavy and ragged just like Rafinha's who had him trapped with each hand on the roof of his car. 

"You like me, Ter Stegen" 

He knew he was probably as red as his car but he wasn't about to back down from their game. So he shook his head repeatedly "no, you're wrong, _Very_ , wrong" rafinha was smirking and this shouldn't be like this because Marc is taller, Rafinha is smaller and this so shouldn't be like this. 

But Marc was glad it was like this. 

"In fact, I dislike you so much that I stare in disbelief of how someone can be so ugly" Rafinha was grinning now, _fuck_ , he didn't have to get on his toes to reach. 

Marc's hands where on his waist as soon as his lips touched darker ones helping him reach and Marc hadn't thought about this. He hadn't given anything to do with Rafinha any thought. He hated Rafinha.

Yet, when he finally felt his lips on his he let out a sigh and his shoulder relaxed but his hands tighten on the small but firm waist beneath him. 

How was he suppose to tell his mom that he fell for the guy that slept during his classes and that he was always complaining about. 

Rafinha's hands started going under the hem of his shirt and Marc's breath caught in his throat; coughing. They broke away "see, you so like me" Rafinha was giddy, his hands still inside Marc's shirt. 

"It's okay Marc, I like you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to write more AUs and I'm sure this one of my first AUs with like nothing to do with their real life. I'm so excited, I hope it's good!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so expect some errors and forgive me for them, please and thank you!


End file.
